narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kiba Inuzuka/Archive 1
I edited the weight and height so it shows both the metric and English systems. "I desire to go to hell and not to heaven. In the former place I will enjoy the company and conversation of popes, kings and princes, while in the latter only beggars, monks and apostles." 02:04, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Stick to just what the databook lists for now. Wikia almost has Semantic MediaWiki ready for use, and after that is out, and a little reformatting of stuff here, stuff like these conversions will become automatic. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Mar 19, 2008 @ 07:14 (UTC) Kibafan12 22:08, 3 May 2008 (UTC)Kibafan12 What the Insert non-formatted text hereUh what does that have to do with the man Kiba who has been very underestimated (Naruto stinks!)? Kibafan12 22:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC)[ Ur very stupid ! Rewt66 22:22, 3 May 2008 (UTC)-> Well... Naruto is .... strong but I believe that Kiba should have beaten Naruto!!! But now, Naruto has Nine-Tails and can... alas Kiba can't beat him... Kibafan12 21:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, but Naruto needed to win in order for him to Fight Neji and ultimately change Neji's views on destiny, its the plot.. also that thing about the kyuubi isnt true because he didnt use it he used the uzimaki naruto rendan Hmm...well if Naruto didn't fart by accident, that victory wouldn't have happened. Also, since Naruto can use Shadow Clone Jutsu, I think that's already enough to defeat any of the Genin of the rookies. --Rasengan888 17:19, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Temari wind expert 22:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC) well naruto beat kiba becuase he had a better strategie. in the end a ninjas most powerful tool is his mind. thats how shikamaru beat kin. plus naruto wouldnt be able to defeat neji for hinata if kiba had won! Man-Beast Clone I was thinking about this as I was watching the Naruto episodes for the second time around. Couldn't the Man-Beast Clone technique be put in the same category as a transformation? Kind of like the Combination Transformation Naruto used to turn Gamabunta into the Nine-Tails. --The Animeman 06:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Info of Kiba! Hi!!! I just sign up with this page and i found that we can edit the information of the characters. But for some reason that i tried with Kiba, i can't :( and with the other characters i'm able to do it. Does somebody know why? I think that the last information of Kiba in the Three Tailed Beast arc is too little. Can somebody edit for me? I will give you the information: "Immediately when the battle begins, Kiba decides to go after Nurari because he thinks he's the weakest, but Kigiri uses a smokescreen that also robs Kiba and Akamaru of their sense of smell. Hinata tells him to go because he could result hurted, and after feeling helpless, Kiba manages to blow away the smokescreen with a repeated use of his Piercing Fang. When Kiba arrives and it seems that things would be better for Hinata and he, Kiho appears and they start to feel very worried; but eventually, the enemies retreat upon detecting thanks to Shino's insects. Later, Kiba and his team find themselves trapped in a huge barrier of crystal made by Guren. There, he is able to fight several clones of Guren until ultimately, he finds that Hinata was captured in crystal. They manage to fight Guren and rescue Hinata. After successfully freeing Hinata from the crystal, Kiba tries to find the enemy again, only to find that their scent has been erased thanks to the special smoke. It is then decided to find the enemies using their bats. When Naruto has difficulty understanding the plan, Kiba laughes at it, causing a furious Naruto take advantage of Kiba's strong nose by farting at him and Akamaru, making them to fall down. " --Kiba91 22:27, 26 February 2009 (UTC) If someone is so gentle to make this correction, i'd appreciate so much! It's just Kiba is my favorite character and I would like to edit it, but i don't know why i can't. So thanks if somebody could do it for me :) Kiba's Page! A Survey!!! Hi Everyone! Well, some users have a problem with Kiba's Page. I think Snapper2 and Dantman version is too short and it misses very important facts!!! They think my version has useless information. I just wanna ask you which one do you prefer? Mine or theirs? I hope you can see at the history tab and compare Dantma's last version and mine!!! And you can tell us wich do you like more? Thanks for all that take the time to help us!!! :) --Kiba91 (talk) 22:11, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :By the titans man. I've compared them both. Really. Previously, things were just bloated. Gotta get to the point, not go through a bunch of fluff. If something is missing, that you feel is important add it, condensed. Don't add things word for word. Lord knows we are gonna be in for one hell of a haul when the Invasion of Pain arc ends...--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Get the fact's strait, it's your version, vs. Snapper2's version. I did nothing but make a revert in what looked like a one sided revert-war. And this isn't a survey, it's a discussion. What matters here is consensus and reasoning, a pile of votes isn't going to change anything. The relevant different is this diff. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 3, 2009 @ 22:22 (UTC) ::Note that I also believe that the extra quotes are unnecessary and that extra trivia item looks like speculation that does not belong. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 3, 2009 @ 22:24 (UTC) :Sorry, my mistake "Snapper2's version", happy now? And i said survey because is the equivalent of the word in french and spanish... sorry if u don't like it. Only one question... we're discussing about the two versions right? Which is the best? Well, if people voted for which version is better, you can change it and proves that i'm right; or you can leave it the way snapper2 did and prove me that i'm wrong... am i right with this... am i? And may be you're right with the Trivia; the quotes i'll have to think it more carefully. What i'm more concerned is about Kiba's arcs. When people starts seeing Naruto and they look for pages like this, they look at first the relevance of the character in the history and if they see only like one line, they will throw to the garbage the character because they might think it's an useless character; well, at least is what i think... --Kiba91 (talk) 22:45, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, votes prove nothing and don't form consensus. Consensus is built up of rationales, votes are a democracy. Think of this, what if a discussion on whether or not "Hinata is Naruto's Girlfriend" should be put into an article. By consensus the rationale "that is a fan opinion, there is no citation to state that, thus is is not a fact and it shouldn't be put in the article" would prevail. But if votes were gone by then what if a few dozen NaruHina fans voted that it should be included. ::As for what people think, I don't believe that is really a relevancy. I find it highly unlikely people are going to decide who is a useless character based on how much we have written on them. And worse if they do, does that really give us any reason to bloat this article, then wouldn't we be giving one character undue attention? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 3, 2009 @ 22:54 (UTC) :So tell me, what's the reason for this so? If you're not gonna change anything...well :To show why I removed what I did, consider the following explanations: :*''Later on Naruto and Team Kakashi were assigned''... - Kiba's only contribution in this paragraph seems to be "he angrily confronted Sora". The incident itself is minor, which makes the significance to Kiba microscopic. :*''Kakashi replies this is the perfect team''... - Essentially, Team 8 is the perfect team because it's Team 8. :*''While searching for any clue, Kiba told to Kakashi and Hinata that Akamaru heared a dog whistle''... - It's a longer explanation of how he figures out he's being watched by bats, most of which consists of explaining why the bats aren't dogs. :*''The Three-Tailed Beast's mist causes an illusion of Orochimaru to Naruto than he thinks is real''... - Since I don't watch the anime I don't know why this matters. If this serves more of a point than padding out an episode add it back. :*''When Pain began his invasion, he along with Shino and Hinata, saw the devastation.'' - As much is made obvious in the rest of the paragraph, and is only a remnant of his pre-battle with Pain. :*''Kiba mutters that she is a scary individual''... - That's already given in the Trivia section. :*''He appears to have suffered significant injuries and his mom tells him to hang in there until help arrives.'' - Now see, there's something to add back; it's relevant to Kiba and isn't in my version. :*''his parents are no longer married'' - Who said they were married in the first place? :*Removed quotes - One-liners that don't show much about Kiba's character. The ones I kept aren't much better, but they're along the same vein as what was removed. :The rest seems to have a proper equivalent that was kept. ~SnapperT '' 04:03, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes... may be he just angrily confronted Sora; he learned that Naruto is not the same idiot that he was, that Naruto is the Jinchuriki... that Sora is a Junchuriki... i don't know. :Yeah, he replies is the perfect team because... well, Tsunade could put in the team Neji instead of Hinata; also replies is perfect because each one has his specialty, without a member; it wouldn't be perfect. :Well, it's important and relevant to say that Akamaru hears the dog weastle because without that, Kiba wouldn't figured out the secret of the bats... or tell me, he's telequinetic or smth like thaht? He can see the future and guess what is going to happen? BTW, there is a lot of people that prefer the anime, so stuff like that are important! And the mist is important because Naruto attacked Kiba with his Rasengan because of the mist. : Well, erase this in the trivia and put it in the info arc : Well, if is it relevant to Kiba, why do you erase it? : Well, you are right about the marriage. : Quotes, i think may be all of them are equivalents to Kiba, may be the one to Ukon no. --Kiba91 (talk) 04:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Kiba91, my opinion is u'r version is wayyy to long, and unnecessary......And If U Didn't Know, The Anime is becomin very frustratin for ppl Because of the fillers...Its a fact that the popularity of the manga has soared, since the fillers started.....So no...A lot of ppl prefer the manga, for the one reason that it sticks to the Story Line...AlienGamer (talk) Senpuu Rouga Hi everyone!!! I was jus reading (finally) Kiba's third dataabook in english! And in his summary it says that he learned this new technique "Senpuu Rouga" So i was wondering... does anybody now smth about this technique??? And even though he doesn't show this tecnique yet, i think we should add it into his technique box right??? For those who may not believe me... here's the link where u can see the image and if you read, you will find this information... http://i574.photobucket.com/albums/ss185/Kiba8375/KibaInuzuka.png The text says: "He spend about three years with that wish daily in mind, which ultimately gave him a new weapon, The Senpuu Rouga" --Kiba91 (talk) 21:43, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I've just found that Senpuu Rouga is translated to "whirlwind wolf fang"... here you can check: http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=46543 "...Main text: After the end of the "Saving Shinobi Sasuke" mission, Kiba grew inside, because of one wish. That is to fight along his partner, Akamaru, and to acquire the power to protect him at the same time. Since then, he trained his body of course, his clan's "wildness sixth sense", and continued to work hard to sharpen his sensitivity... He wanted to protect someone. He spend about three years with that wish daily in mind, which gave him a new weapon, the Senpuu Rouga wolf fang*‼..." --Kiba91 (talk) 21:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I couldn't find anything more about this . We don't even know if it's an actual jutsu, since it is called a weapon. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, i couldn't find anything about Senpu Rouga but i think it's actually a jutsu, i mean, almost all Kiba's techniques have in their name "fang" but it could be just a guess, also, i don't think he creates a "weapon" during three years, it would be less time and we would see it in his costume, but we don't... hehehe, but in other case, we should add it into Kiba's technique box. In the time, the information of this technique could be in this way: * '''Name * Type: unknown * Users: Kiba Inuzuka * Debut (Manga): Naruto Third Databook After three years training, Kiba developpes a new powerful technique called Whirlwind Wolf Fang. For the time being, we don't know yet what does this technique is capable of, but could be showed in a moment after. Well, i think we can put like this in Kiba's technique infobox... What do u think? --Kiba91 (talk) 02:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) This seams to be the same situation as we had with the demon fox rasen shuriken. Jacce | Talk 07:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :The difference being that the Whirlwind Wolf Fang is actually stated to be something new, while the Demon Fox Rasen Shuriken was simply someone deciding that a red Rasen Shuriken was something new, even though the author's words implied that it wasn't. :I'm not against an article on the Whirlwind Wolf Fang, but we shouldn't just decide it is a jutsu. It was said to be a weapon, so we should also call it that as well. Perhaps a mention of it possibly being a jutsu, but no stating it as fact. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'd think a mention in Kiba's page will suffice for now....It makes more sense than writing an artice we bascially know nothing about...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree! Well... so i'll create the page saying that it could be a weapon or a technique til we have more information about this technique! Thanks everyone! :) I'll mention it in Kiba's abilities and also, may be we can put that Kiba creates this jutsu/weapon to protect someone that is important to him... --Kiba91 (talk) 18:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Please dont create an article, untill we have mre ppl chippin in, or actually agreeing or disagreeing...In my opinion, a new article for this is pointless..We'll basically be sayin "Kiba has a new technique, sorry we know nothing but the name"..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, Jacce and ShounenSuki don't have a problem creatin this article... in fact, they only said that we have to mention that could be a weapon or a jutsu... also, NejiByakugan360 just redit the article... so i think they all aprove this :S --Kiba91 (talk) 18:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :The rasen Shuriken page mentioned above was deleted, just so u know....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :As ShounenSuki wrote, the author implied that the Demon Fox Rasen Shuriken doesn't exist... in this case, Masashi Kishimoto implied and also wrote that this technique exists and also that Kiba knows it right? So, it's a similar case, but not the same i think --Kiba91 (talk) 18:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :As always, i'd prefer more ppl to chip in...All i'm sayin is, mentioning it in Kiba's page is fine...But to create an article, about something we know nothing about, other than the name, is just pointless..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, i think it's pointless... may be, in some point in the manga or anime could be revealed more about this weapon technique... also important to state that Kiba knows it, thought we don't now anything about it "yet". But hey, ur right, let see what others have to say! --Kiba91 (talk) 18:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I forgot to say smth! I think it's important because people who will read Kiba's page, more specific his abilities section, would ask theirselves when does Kiba shows or learns this technique/weapon... with the article we can state that he knows it, that Masahi Kishimoto states that Kiba creates it during three years and in part II he already knows it... and also, for people can see where they can find the mention of this technique... well, thats everything :) --Kiba91 (talk) 18:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :That kind of minor detail could easily be fitted into the trivia section, or a reference could be added with the info, or we can state "he has yet to show a jutsu/weapon only mentioned in the databook"...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:34, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, i think it's better an article stating all of this, but lets wait for others to give their opinion :) Til now, 4 of us doesn't have any problem with the article, jeje... --Kiba91 (talk) 18:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :4 ppl have no prob with the article? Well, I'd say 1 person is against it (me), U & Shouensuki r for it. thats 3...and Jacce, well i'm not to sure where he stands...He didn't mention thearticle, just a previouly deleted page...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, Jacce could erased the page or said that no article would be written right? But i could be wrong, jeje. Also NejiByakugan360 edit that page, that means he has now problems with the article and also wants to help fixing that page right? Well, lets not fight AlienGamer :), shall we? We will have to wait til more people comes or Jacce takes a decision :) --Kiba91 (talk) 18:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I thnk u have the wrong impression....No admin would erase or delete a page for no reason...This talk is about ways to improve the article....In other words its within policies....so no one would erase it...And deleting wise, unless its in clear violoation of policy, it'll be taken to a talkpage...I belive the rasenshuriken article had quite a long talk, before it was decided, that it should be deleted...And one onther thing...Jacce isn't the main admin...He's One of the admins....The othrs would be ::TheUltimate3 ::Shounsuki ::Snapper2 :And then there's the main admin, who takes major decisions.......And that'll be Dantman....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I've already know that... but do all the admin have to take place in this discussion? Well, we have to wait to TheUltimate3, Snapper2 and if it is necessary, Dantman ok? :) Or wait til more members comment here, jeje... --Kiba91 (talk) 19:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not really, I'd be satisfied with one or two mre users, be it admins or not...but if no one turns up, i've been outnumbered, so its not like i'll go on a rampage about it.....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well, lets just wait a little bit more time :) --Kiba91 (talk) 19:05, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Snapper2 just edited Whirlwind Wolf Fang, does that mean that the article stays? :S --Kiba91 (talk) 19:11, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::Not really. Given how little there is to say about it, I'd suggest merging it back into this article until we at least know whether to categorize it as a jutsu or a tool. ''~SnapperT '' 19:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :No, I don't think its okay, as he tagged it for deletion. I completely agree, as we aren't sure about this so called technique. The information is not good enough for an article. Its like saying "this is, what we think, a technique, in which we know nothing about".--NejiByakugan36 19:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Exactly my point..its like sayin "Well Kiba has a new Jutsu..But we arn't sure its a weapon, And oh, he's nevr used it, and we know nothing about it, other than he knows it"...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :That's why we put that it has yet to be revealed, we didn't state that is a technique... And may be is too little information, but we could specify like a little mini trivia section in that article til we have more information. Like in the summary put "After three years, Kiba creates a new weapon/jutsu/technique with the purpose to protect someone he cares" And down below, a trivia section that could says "This technique it's only stated by Masashi Kishimoto in the third Naruto Databook and has yet to be released in the anime and/or manga"... and when we have more information, we can just add it... Well, it's only what a think :) It's not like we have a big problem for having a little article til we have more information i think. --Kiba91 (talk) 19:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm just saying there r too many "X" factors involved right now...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::To me, this just resembles the Wind Release: Demon Fox Rasenshuriken situation. There are a lot of false facts, or like AlienG. said, "X" factors more than rights in the so called article, and, dude, there is no point in saying that it is in the third databook and that it is a technique, as we have no clue what this technique does and if it even is a technique. Like I said before, it's an empty, lost article.--NejiByakugan36 19:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Again, i'm not saying it's a technique NejiByakugan...! I've put weapong/technique in the summary and that it has yet to be revealed :S and yes, there r many X factors, but i think is important to state that Kiba learned or created this...thought we don't have much information, Whirlwind Wolf Fang is smth he knows and that created with one purpose. It's not like if we leave the article, we would or could never changed it again when we had more information about it; and it's not like smone is going 2 b killed if there is a little article in Kiba's page. I'm just saying to put it because it shows that Kiba improves his techniques in part II... well, that's what i think. --Kiba91 (talk) 19:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Lemme give u a samll example...There is a debate that Naruto has a powerfull tech which Jiraiya told him not to use before he goes on the mission to save Gaara...I thought it was the Demon Fox's power, but according to ShounSuki, its actually a technique to do with the scroll toad...But we dont know anything about the tech, other than it might exsist...So no article is made about it...In the future when mre info is given, the article will be created...Its no different from this...Its only mentioned, not shown...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::Since this debate is simiilar to the Demon Fox Rasensuriken debate, u might wanna read this..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 19:56, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::The Wind release: demon fox rasenshuriken was just a speculation. There was no evidence, no proves about this tecnhique, there was nothing but speculations... for the contrary, i'm giving you a real name, a statement by the author Masashi Kishimoto, real proves and evidences; it is only missing the description about what does this technique/weapon can do... even so, there's a brief xplanation of why Kiba creates this tecnique/weapon... --Kiba91 (talk) 20:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I belive that the idea of a demon fox rasen shuriken came from the '''''Offical Artbook, and i think Kishimoto drew them himself...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 20:10, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Really? Well, i didn't know that... but in a different way, the Whirlwind Wolf Fang is in the timeline and timeskip, also stated by Kishimoto, for the contrary the demon fox rasenshuriken wasn't! --Kiba91 (talk) 20:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Its been a long time since Shippuden started, and it still hasn't been shown...And u didn't answer my above question about "Naruto's power". We could argue semantics all we want, but 2 ppl rn't gonna come to an agreement...Just so u know, its now 3 against, and 2 for...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 20:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Really? Sorry, i didn't see ur question... really sorry :S! Yeah, it hasn't been showed but Kishimoto stated that he learned during three years... the demon fox rasenshuriken was not showed, mentioned or smth like that, just drawn. And well, we'll have to wait if more members comes or Dantman or the rest of the admin, jeje. So from now on, lets wait if someone else post smth and see the arguments purposed. --Kiba91 (talk) 20:32, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::I would just like to clarify my opinion on this matter. I said I wasn't against an article on the Whirlwind Wolf Fang, but I never said I was specifically for one. I'm neutral, although I must point to the problems that would arise in categorising the article. It might be prudent to wait until we can at least say it's a jutsu or a weapon. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::OMg!!!! This is a way too long conversation!!!! Jajaja, first of all, Kiba is too sexy, jaja, sorry, i have to say that! Second... well, i think all of you have very good arguments, but i have to agree more with Kiba91. I think it's important for us, the members, to know what a character is capable of and even if he's getting stronger. But by the other side, it's true that it lacks information about this technique. Even though, it could be possible that the author would never show this tecnique in the manga, i mean, Kiba has been in 2 arcs (hunt for Itachi and Pain's Invasion) and the only thing he shows is his new amazing developped sense of smell (jaja) and a new great speed... so if this tecnique could never be showed, it would be important to say that Kiba creates this new jutsu, or weapon, whatever, jeje. So i think to put this jutsu in is infobox would be the best!!! Yes (:. Good bye everyone!!! xoxo --TenTen8375 (talk) 21:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::From what I can tell though is mst of us except for TenTen8375, and kiba91, are for waiting for mre info, before the article is created then?..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 01:38, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Not... even thought ShounenSuki is neutral, he doesn't have any problem in creating an article, so we have 3 and 3... but there's a lot of people AlienGamer, lets wait til more people comments this. --Kiba91 (talk) 01:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::3-2, if shouen is neutrel.....Frankly i think TemTen8475 hardly counts, as she hasn't evn made a proper contribution to this wiki yet......--AlienGamer--Talk-- 04:27, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Hey, i'v just check out everything u were writing and it's way a difficult sitation. Just btw AlienGamer... i have to say to you that ur last comment it's fuc&/%/& bulls(/&(/!!!!! I do not know that Tenten8375, but it is not fair what u just said and u r no one to say that she hardly counts in the conversation! This wikia, more specific the discussion pages is for the members to give their opinions! So we can tell what things are wrong, what things should be change and to improve this wikia! At least is what i thought!! So if she wants to tell that she thinks that Kiba91 guy is right of what he's saying! That should count in the same way that everyone else here! Well, in the other case. I also would like to give my opinion and vote in this discussion (yeah, i want it AlienGamer!!!!) even though i havn't done anything incredible in this wikia, i will!!!! After checking most of all ur arguments, i should say that Kiba91 is right. People would like to know each evolution of each character, so this new Kiba's technique should be in his infobox. That Kiba guy user have real proves to support his arguments. Even so, he has a name for the technique, statements and in a lot of pages there is a formidable number of techniques without name (like Ino's telephaty...) May be it lacks from information, but that could easily be filled later. Like Kiba91 said, no one is going to die if there's a little article in Kiba's page, it's not like if you create that page, you could never create another page in this wikia! Well, in four words... i agree with Kiba91! Well, that's all i had to say! --Vock (talk) 06:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I just find it completely strange that a bunch of users, who have NOT made any viable contributions, just keep popping up to support Kiba91's argument...And just to make it clear, a new page about something we dont know about is pointless...Whats to say that the tech will evn be shwon?, how long has it been since the timeskip? and yet, no sight of this new tech, which could also be a weapon..And Ino's telepathy has been shown, so we have a basic idea what the tech's like...This howevr we dont..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 06:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Hahaha, someone is angry! Well, you can think whatever you want, that i'm Kiba91 or the king of England, i do'nt care about it, really. I've just said my very own opinion. And if u excuse me, i have better things to do and also, i want to complete other pages!!! :) C-ya! --Vock (talk) 07:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Angry?? Not at all....U'r free to state u'r opinion, as I am to state mine.....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 07:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Waaa! I just woke up and now i see that there has been problems in here! There's no reason to fight! This is just a talk for everyone can arrive to a conclusion!! And well, now i really don't what is going to happen! Everybody has already said their arguments so... now is matter of wait...--Kiba91 (talk) 17:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :* Vock, you overreacted to AlienGamer's comment. Also, please remain civil during discussions, profanity to make a point is not welcome on the wiki. :* Votes mean nothing, decisions are made based on concensus, and concensus is made up of rationales and agreements. :* TenTen8375 talked in circles, and Vock didn't give a real reason for the creation of the article. :* We have so little information about this technique that the article for it wouldn't even have enough info to be large enough to be considered a stub. :* No-one has stated any problem with adding a note to the infobox/trivia. :** However traditionally we only list jutsu that the character actually uses inside of the infobox, it is a trimmed down list. But this is most certainly a good trivia note. :* No-one has given any real rationale towards the creation of an article, but there have been rationales towards it's exclusion. :Side note, deletions are logged in the deletion log so even a sysop can't delete a page without anyone knowing. :Also I'm not "the main admin, who takes major decisions". Even though I keep saying otherwise people keep saying that. Admin means nothing on a proper wiki, it just means you're trusted enough to have a few extra permission flags to help the community with things like deletion, protection, and blocking, without abusing them and you've shown you understand the wiki's policies properly. I just happen to be the founder (or rather re-founder since I adopted this wiki when it was abandoned by the original founder), and the one with the most technical and organizational knowledge and experience. Decisions are still made through consensus, I just participate in discussions, help guide them, and carry out the outcome. The only reason most discussions go in my favor is because I explain my rationales, and people normally either are already in that direction, or start to see the reason for the other side from that. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 12, 2009 @ 20:02 (UTC) ::Yes, i know i overreacted... i've already apologize to AlienGamer. But again, sorry if i was disrespectful!--Vock (talk) 01:49, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::sorry Dantman but with all the respect in the world, i think that everyone make their points and arguments/rationales very clear, including me! And they r very valids just like those that r towards to the article's exclusion... and btw, i think that in one idea, their argument is "their's not enough information and the article would be too short"... while i'm saying that even i know that the summary's article wouldn't be so big, it could have a brief explanation just like the Databook and also, as u said Dantman, a trivia section explaining those things that AlienGamer said, that we don't know if it's actually a jutsu or a weapon, that even thought Kishimoto states that Kiba knows this technique, it has yet to be revealed in the anime or manga and stuff like that. With the explanation and with this section, we finally could have a bigger article... well, that's what i think Dantman... thanks for reading this! --Kiba91 (talk) 03:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Think wat Dantman meant by trivia section, was the trivia section in Kiba's page, not the Techinque's page....I know as the creator of the page, u'll obvioulsy defenf it s exsistence...But really, there ain't enough info to go by....That page barely has any info, and the info there could easily be merged into Kiba's page...Ontop of not enough info, there's thr fact that the exsisting info, is uncertain (is it a weapon or jutsu). The only thing which is certain about the entire article is its name! To me it seems that merging it with kiba's page, and deleting that page is the right way to go...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 05:05, 13 August 2009 (UTC) * Name * Type: unknown * Users: Kiba Inuzuka * Debut (Manga): Naruto Shippuden/Naruto Third Databook Kiba spends about three years with the wish in his mind to protect someone he really cares about, which ultimately gave him the power to learn how to use the Whirlwind Wolf Fang. What the Whirldwind Wolf Fang is capable of is still unknown. -Trivia *The Whirlwind Wolf Fang was stated only by the Author Masashi Kishimoto in the last Naruto Databook, it has yet to be revealed in the anime or manga *It is unknown if the Whirldwind Wolf Fang is actually a jutsu or a weapon. -References Naruto Third Databook in english Well, i think the article could go this way and would look pretty well. I really can't see what is the big deal for all of you for not wanting it. Even so, there are a lot of technique's articles that are even more little than this one. So really, here it's only missing the description of what this technique can do, but it's not a too short and not only have three words on it. --Kiba91 (talk) 07:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Btw, i like how AlienGamer said that i defend this page existance as a creator! Jeje, it sounds pretty well and it's kind of true! Jeje, thanks xD, And of cours, i'll defend it! --Kiba91 (talk) 07:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I've made my argument, and I'm guessing evry1 else has too...Now I suppose sum1 has to make a decision......--AlienGamer--Talk-- 12:27, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Well,I don't know whether I can be said to have made much of a contribution...I only joined up this month you see...but I've edited quite a lot of pages and no one has re-edited them, which means they must be correct right? Anyway, for lack of substantial information about this jutsu,weapon?, I agree an artcle should not be made until we have actually seen it in action, or until it is mentioned by one of the characters in the series...Thats my opinionSuperaustin (talk) 20:15, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Kiba's page has already been merged in with the article...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm really late aren't I?Thats so embarrassing :(